To Be Loved
by cinnamon-dropx
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language. This is a continuation after the anime ends, with the lives of Izumi, Takuto, Mitsuki and some other random characters twisted with Meroko and her new hectic life as a tenshii. (No Lemons or Limez)Mostly basedd on Meroko's life,
1. O r e W a T e n s h i i

Full Moon Wo Sagashite

**To Be Loved...**

_..:: midnite-azn::.. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I got bored on my holiday...so...for all you readers to write a story!! Especially since there is a world shortage of Full Moon Wo Sagashite stories with Meroko as the main character, I decided to make one... hope you all like it!! Also thanks to Squall's Scar for editing!! 

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite...Arina Tanemura does...and do you seriously think if I was the owner that I would be here writing another story about my characters?? I would rather be working on a new anime, or shopping for that matter.

* * *

**  
---Ore Wa Tenshii---**

The sunlight filtered through the lacy pink curtains, falling upon a pink-haired teenager who was undoubtedly sleeping, despite several alarms clocks ringing in her ear.

**RING RING!!! **

The clanging of the alarm clock sounded through the apartment.

A loud groan emitted from under the endless sheets of pink quilt covers.

"Ten more minutes...please???" Meroko asked in a pleading voice, but the ringing still didn't stop.

"SHUT THE BLOODY CLOCK UP!!!" Chiharu, Meroko's room mate, yelled from the kitchen.

"Stupid clock..." Meroko muttered under her breath as she staggered out of bed and kicked her beloved clock to the ground, where it abruptly ceased ringing.

Pulling a red dress and her matching red hat, Meroko rummaged through her hair as she tried to find her rabbit ears, but they weren't there. That was when she remembered that she was now a tenshii (angel), and not a shinigami.

Chiharu rolled her eyes as she walked into Meroko's bedroom, where an awe-struck Meroko was examining her wings.

""Mero-Chan...you've been a tenshii for just under 2 days, get used to it...you're no longer a shinigami. Anyway, I came to see you about you're first assignment. The Supremes want to see you, to pair you up with another tenshii; I trust you've read the handbook? Good. Now when you are on your first assignment, which is in about one and a half weeks, you have to remember that you are a tenshii, not a shinigami. Tenshii _keep_ people _alive_ until their time is up, then hand them over to Shinigami to _end_ their lives, or collect their souls. Got it? I've left a message on the table so you don't forget when and where to go? Okay? Tenshii, not shinigami!!" Chiharu explained to her casually, like she had said that a million times.

Meroko nodded slowly. The Supremacies, or Supremes according to Chiharu, were like the Elders or Rulers **(A/N:** Does anyone remember what name Takuto and Meroko referred to when they were talking about those people who assigned the tasks and punished the rule breakers? I can't remember...please review with the answer...of the Angel Dimension.

"Shinigami..." Meroko fiddled with her fingers, nervously.

Chiharu narrowed her eyes, in acknowledgement, of Meroko's actions.

"Not _him_ again!!! What's his name Tokito? Tatuko?" Chiharu started.

"It's Takuto!!!! And _No _I _haven't _got over him yet!!" Meroko retorted angrily as arms tightened around a pillow she had picked up earlier.

"But he doesn't love you!! Therefore you shouldn't love him!!!" Chiharu shouted across the room, "Can't you get that into you thick skull!!!!"

"Then maybe you haven't experienced love..." Meroko said quietly.

Chiharu immediately regretted her words and started to bite her lips vigorously.

Finally deciding to handle the dilemma from a different view, Chiharu sat down beside Meroko and patted her back.

"Look, I didn't mean to be so harsh about it, but for your information, I have been in love before. I know how hard it is to control your feelings about Takuto; I guess it is easier to say than to actually to...well feel and experience it. But the bare truth is that at some point, you have to let go, or move on. Trust me, when you are in love you think the world about the actual person, until you get over the person and realise how blind you were. I may not be making much sense, but you'll know what I mean. For now, all I can say is to just to not waste yourself over a guy who doesn't care. Anyway, there are way more guys that are worth so much more that him. I think it is more that he doesn't deserve you, than you don't deserve him."

Meroko smiled weakly.

"Thanks..." Meroko said, with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"It's okay," Chiharu winked and left the room, "See you later."

Meroko sighed.

_You don't' know how much I love you Takuto Kira..._

::o0o::

Meroko gasped as she stopped right in front of the Tenshii Headquarters. The HQ was more like a luxury hotel. Large gold gates stood at the entrance, towering over occupants and visitors while fresh green grass covered a vast area of land and flowers sprung from the ground, in a variety of colours and species. The air smelt sweet, with all the scents left by the flowers.

And there, a white mansion, stood the Tenshii Headquarters.

As Meroko entered the Headquarters, several workers rushed in and out of open and closed doors. They walked, although it looked like they were running rather than walking, some were flying while mass amounts of paper flew around the room. Cleaners scurried around, making wild jabs at the floating paper scraps.

"Can I help you?" A voice out of no where spoke to her.

Overwhelmed by the sudden booming of the voice, Meroko gave a little yelp and ran for the reception.

"Yes?" An ageing female tenshii with large, oversized spectacles looked at her enquiringly.

"Um...er...I was...er looking for a...hold on..." Meroko fumbled around in her pocket for a pink piece of paper which had a couple of words scribbled on it.

When she found it, she handed the crumpled piece of paper to the tenshii with the oversized spectacles, who looked distastefully at state of the crinkled piece of paper.

"Go down the left corridor turn left and along that hall, you should find a yellow and black door with the name 'Hatsuura" on the front.

Meroko shuddered at the colours which eerily reminded her of Izumi Rio. Walking down the left corridor and then turning left, Meroko looked around for Hatsuura. Finally finding the name, Meroko tapped the door lightly.

"Come in...er...Meroko Yui." A low masculine voice called to her.

_Why do they bother having doors when we tenshii and shinigami can go through any door? _

Meroko flew into the door.

**BAM!!!**

"Meroko Yui, these doors are specially made so that Tenshii have to _open_ the door, instead of flying into them."

The low masculine voice commented, with a hint of humour in his voice. Frankly **(A/N: **Whoa... who uses that me cough, it was getting quite annoying.

"Ow..." Meroko lay sprawled on the floor and rubbed her head, where she had been hit.

The fallen tenshii struggled to get up, then opened the door and entered the office.

Meroko gasped and immediately, she fainted.

* * *

Not much of a cliffy...you can probably guess what happened, or what she saw. Just guess...and I predict 99.99of you would have guessed what happened....the 0.01 applies to the guy in the back row of the cinema picking his nose. 

Consider this chapter done...yay!! I spent an hour on this chapter...yes I am very slow and think very irregularly too...

BTW, Fan fiction have made this wonderful system called 'reviewing.' Please use it or Fan fiction _may _take it off...you never know. I am not implying _anything..._ I am implying _something_...I know I don't make sense...anyway...just read and review... but remember flames are not welcome, constructive criticism is.

P.S. If you bother reviewing, please answer this question if you know the answer (I have already asked them, they're in the bold 'A/N:' thingy. But I'm going to recap anyway.)

"Does anyone remember what name Takuto and Meroko referred to when they were talking about those people who assigned the tasks and punished the rule breakers?"

Thankies

_..:: always and 4eva::.._

_..::midnite azn::.._


	2. A S p l i t t i n g I m a g e

Full Moon Wo Sagashite

**To Be Loved...**

_..: midnite-azn:..

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I am back...Muahahahahaha...cough cough...I try to update as soon as I finish the next chapter...but I'm too much of a lazy ass to update sometimes. But Ta-da I have it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite...I'm saving up...So far I've got 1.55...not much to go...only a couple more thousands of dollars...

* * *

A Splitting Image

"_What are you doing here!" Meroko asked in disbelief as she walked into the room._

_Takuto's head jerked up and he immediately smiled warmly when he saw Meroko._

"_Waiting for you...isn't that what you want?"_

_Meroko's heart started to beat faster and faster the moment she looked into those cerulean blue eyes. _

"_Yes...I do...but what about-"Meroko looked away, obviously confused._

"_Who really gives about her, she was never as fun as you were." Takuto pulled her into a tight embrace. Meroko's eyes went wide and she started to tremble in skepticism and a feeling of yearning. She didn't know whether to stay in his arms forever or push him away._

"_You're not him..." Meroko tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong, and so she started to hammer at his chest._

"_Of course I am Takuto Kira, remember me? You've always wanted me, haven't you?" Takuto smirked at her. Meroko nodded feebly._

"_Then why don't you want me now?" That question struck Meroko._

_Why didn't she want him? She always, deep in her heart loved him, didn't she?_

_Meroko paused for a moment. When she looked him back in the eye she replied coolly._

"_Because, you're not the true Takuto I know. The real Takuto wouldn't give up on Mitsuki so easily."_

_Takuto sighed, "Maybe this will convince you."_

_And with that, he kissed her deeply._

_Meroko froze, he was a good kisser...those eyes...that body...that...wait! She was supposed to push him away. Meroko focused all her attention on her arms so she could push him away before he engulfed her mind, but started to panic when she realised she couldn't move because Takuto had paralyzed her. Meroko stared at him helplessly while he explored the full extent of her mouth before he broke off the kiss._

"_Well? Did you like it?" Takuto licked his lips. He was like a wolf, playing with his victim before he reached his true intentions. _

_He was terrifying, she just wanted to run and scream, but she couldn't. She was vulnerable, and she knew it._

'_Play along with him...It'll all end soon.' A little voice at the back of her mind urged her._

_Meroko didn't know what that meant, but decided that was the best thing she could do._

_Meroko tried to smile, but she couldn't hide those cold eyes, which glistened with tears._

"_Again?" She tried to bat her eyelashes at him seductively._

_Takuto couldn't do anything but to kiss her again. This time, Takuto's tongue lashed at her tongue, and it hurt. She didn't know whether to listen to her conscience or to run and scream like she would have._

"_When I think about you Meroko, I think" Takuto started in a silky tone before, literally spitting out the words, "BITCH! SLUT! WHORE!"_

_Meroko screamed as a dagger pierced through her heart.._

"_You didn't really think that I loved you, did you bitch...? All those times, you just had to hurt Mitsuki didn't you? I know, she didn't have to tell me. "_

_Laughing at her without a hint or regret, Takuto removed the dagger and left her to die._

"_This is what I think of you," Takuto spat at Meroko with disgust._

_Meroko stared despondently at his and started to cry as the life ebbed out of her._

Meroko woke from her nightmare hyperventilating. She checked her body for any signs of injuries, but found none. Meroko wiped her brow in relief, she was sweating heavily. Her head throbbed. She knew why. She had collapsed because of _him._

But what had caused it?

"Meroko, are you okay?" A deep, low sounding voice asked her, obviously concerned for her health.

"Yeah, I think so Mr. Hatsuura."

"That's good..."

A finger tilted her head up. Meroko's eyes widened and started to scramble up from where she was standing.

Mr. Hatsuura was a splitting image of Takuto.

_But would Takuto really do that?_

"No...Not you...get away...now..." Meroko said in a threatening voice. She wasn't going to take any chances after that dream.

Mr. Hatsuura looked shocked. No one had ever said something like that to one of the Supremacies before. Then it clicked inside his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not Takuto...I know that you worked with him in the past, but I am Hatsuura...Mr. Hatsuura, and I am in fact Takuto's cousin, if that explains anything." Hatsuura explained, but Meroko still didn't move.

_He's trying to dupe me, so he can kill me... like what Takuto did..._

"Can you please take off your shirt Mr. Hatsuura" Meroko commanded. Mr. Hatsuura gaped at her.

"No Meroko No...Just because I look like Takuto does not mean you get to do what you and him would..."

Meroko blushed faintly.

"No...I said take your shirt off...I need to check if you are really Takuto...Takuto has a scar on his back **(A/N: **I just made that up , so to check, I need you to take your shirt off." Meroko explained, turning redder and redder by the moment.

Now it was Mr. Hatsuura's turn to blush.

:o0o:

"Okay, so this is your assignment, you will start work, um..." Mr. Hatsuura flicked through the pages of the file briskly, "Next week! As most tenshii from our department do, they get background information by watching over their assignments a couple of days in advance. You should be notified of your partner at the end of this week. We have to shuffle around some of the difficult tenshii sometimes."

Meroko shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Oh no, we never put difficult tenshii with newbies, don't worry, we always put the more experienced ones first." Mr. Hatsuura assured her confidently," but as you get more and more experienced, you may be paired up with the more difficult ones, if you know what I mean." With that comment he winked at her slyly.

Meroko blushed, most likely the fifth time in that hour, especially after the shirt incident.

"Good luck with your first assignment."

Meroko smiled as she received her new shiny pink file with a little rabbit on the cover.

:o0o:

Meroko flicked through her new file for the hundredth and fifth time in the evening.

"Abe, Hiromitsu," she murmured, gazing at the picture at the side. A young, cheerful looking boy about 15 had some stray navy blue hair hanging over his amber orbs, which were transfixed on the camera.

_He looks happy enough..._

"D.O.B: 18th of May 1983...that makes him 20 this year (I set it in 2003...can't be that recent can it? Does anyone know what year Full Moon was set? I can't remember...:hits head: ow...)," Meroko sipped her mocha milkshake daintily.

"-high school drop out, had an abusive family, drinking...on drugs...wow...poor guys had some major issues there. and now...Wow..."

_He's a doctor...after all that, now there's inspiration...unlike me who just ended it..._

"A successful doctor at Osaka National Hospital?"

The door opened and Chiharu stepped inside.

"Hi? What you got there?" Meroko asked, without looking up.

Chiharu blushed and pulled in a very handsome young tenshii.

"My partner, Ryo...um...you got your first assignment yet?" Chiharu said, in a lame attempt to change the subject.

"What's he doing here? And yes I got my first assignment."

"Dropping me off, aren't you Ryo?" And with that, Chiharu kissed his cheek and bade him goodbye. Chiharu sighed and plopped herself beside Meroko, looking over Meroko's shoulder in a bid to peek at her friend's first assignment.

"Here," Meroko shifted the file onto Chiharu's lap.

"The guy's pretty inspirational..." Chiharu commented while she flicked through the file.

"And lucky...got him landed in a 4 year relationship with a pretty girl too."

Chiharu smiled at Meroko sympathetically.

"Your time will come...think about it...I waited 2 years for Ryo, you need to have patience."

Meroko was taken aback.

"I didn't mean it in that sense."

"Sure..."

:o0o:

Meroko watched happily at the pair. Hiromitsu and his girlfriend Kozue were snuggled up on the couch, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

_He's so sweet...look at that, he's got a red rose for Kozue! Aw...he's so romantic...unlike Takuto_

Meroko smiled sadly as she realised that piece of her was still incomplete...love...to be loved...that was all she wanted.

"Hey..." A familiar voice spoke behind her.

Meroko smiled and turned around in recognition of the voice, and came face to face with Hatsuura Kira. Meroko blushed and turned away.

"Inspirational huh?"

"Y-yes, he is v-very inspirational. But, I don't see why he needs my protection or guidance." Meroko stuttered, avoiding any eye contact with Hatsuura after that earlier 'incident.'

Hatsuura smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You'll soon find out."

Meroko blushed madly as Hatsuura winked at her.

"Thanks...but really, will it be soon?"

"Hopefully."

Meroko stared serenely at the couple. She started to get up, but a hand blocked her way.

"Um...Mr. Hatsuura..." Meroko pleaded he had heard her.

"Shhh..it's Hatsuura, just call me Hatsuura."

Hatsuura placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

Meroko nodded obediently, before removing his finger.

"Um...Hatsuura, I need to go now...Your hand, can you move it?"

"No"

"What?"

Hatsuura looked her in the eye and replied boldly.

"Didn't you hear me? I said No"

"Why?"

Hatsuura's face softened.

"Because I was going to ask you to have coffee with me downtown."

Meroko pursued her lips, contemplating the tempting offer.

"Okay, when?"

"Now"

Hatsuura got up and extended his arm.

"C'mon"

* * *

(yawn) I finish this at 6:40 in the morning...5 minutes before I have to go to school...aren't you proud?

Anyway, thank you to-

**Squall's Scar** Thank you for being my first reviewer AND my beta reader! You totally rock my socks!

**Meroki** You are so not the guy at the back of the cinema... I don't think anyone who reviewed the last chapter actually got it ('cuz I'm evil and make up things as I go along... hehehe) but Takuto fits, 'cuz it ish what Meroko saw, so your are REALLY close...

**Neko-Metallium** Creative penname... nup...her partner ish revealed in the next chappie, so stay tuned. Very close, but I think it (my plot) will be more complicated than that.

**Blank** hn... I don't really know who you are, but...I'M AUSSIE! Part azn...so that proves I'm not exactly English... ish that a good thing? Thank you, next time you review (if you do) please tell me your e-mail, and then I can find out who you are! The penname blank doesn't give much away...

**Litto-gurL **Yish (hehe...my new word! ) I take more than an hour sometimes, depending on my mood, but I tried, sorry for the huuuuuuuge delay (I made you wait...like... 1 and half months!)

I haven't started the 3rd chappie yet... stooped homework... such a burden, but as soon as I finish, I shall post it!

midnite-azn

mweeheehee I like green apples


End file.
